


Keeping a Promise

by F1_rabbit



Series: The ABCs of Winter 2 [11]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 13:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Max knows that he shouldn't have picked a fight with Esteban, and he goes to the one person that always makes him feel better, Lance.





	Keeping a Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [f1stan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/f1stan/gifts).



> This kind of follows on from [Keeping Score](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11310432) but you don't have to read it first as this fic stands alone :)

Max sat alone in his hotel room, now that the anger had faded, he knew what he did was wrong, and he knew who would make him feel better about it.

He headed over to Lance’s hotel, hoping that it was late enough for him to slip in unnoticed.

His hand trembled as he knocked on the door, his stomach had been twisted into knots ever since he’d seen red and picked a fight with Esteban, the one guy that wouldn’t fight back.

The door creaked as it opened, and Lance’s face said it all.

Max had fucked up, and he didn’t know how to put it right.

“Come in.”

Max waited for the door to shut, both of them standing in the hall, the tension so thick that he was struggling to breathe.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not me that you have to apologise to.”

“Are you going to make me apologise to Esteban?” Max wanted Lance to tell him what to do, give him an excuse to break his rule of never apologising to anyone, for anything, ever.

“No, that’s something you have to do for yourself, not because you want a reward.”

Max compressed his lips, stepping closer to Lance, and it was a punch to the stomach when he stepped back.

“Why are you here?”

“You always make me feel better.” Max smiled, reaching out for Lance’s hand as he leant in for a kiss.

“No, not now.” Lance placed his hand over his heart, pushing him away as Max felt tears welling up in his eyes. “I need some time, okay?”

Max stuffed the sadness deep down into his soul, he didn’t want Lance to see him crying.

“I’ll see you in Abu Dhabi.” Max turned to leave, swallowing down the lump in his throat, his fists clenched tight as the sadness overwhelmed him.

“Max...”

“Yes?” Max could hear how desperate he sounded, but he would do anything to have Lance hold him, tell him that it was all okay, that he was a good boy.

“You’re not to come until I say so.”

Max tried to hide the flicker of a smile that crossed his face, Lance still cared for him, and that was all he needed to know.

***

Two weeks later, Max shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his balls tender and there was a dull ache at the base of his cock which he was sure would disappear as soon as he came.

But he couldn’t let Lance down, he had to show him that he could be good.

The heat was unbearable, and the race suit was only making it worse, his boxers damp with sweat and chafing at his aching balls.

Every time he saw Lance he wanted to say something to him, but they couldn’t talk here, it was far too public, and even the knowing glances felt like he was revealing too much.

He kept checking his phone, desperate for reassurance that Lance wasn’t just playing games with him.

But after all this time, Lance had never given him a reason to doubt that he cared, and Max had to trust him.

*

Max let the cool water of the shower wash away the sweat, his hard cock standing proud, desperate for attention, and Max had to fight the urge to just stroke himself.

He’d slipped Lance the spare key before the race, while they were waiting on the drivers’ parade to start, and he felt on edge as he waited for a knock on the door.

But his greatest fear was that Lance wouldn’t show up.

Lying out naked on the bed, Max was still damp from the shower, goosebumps rippling over his skin as the air conditioning blasted icy air.

He was almost certain that Lance wouldn’t show up, when he heard the whirr of the electronic lock, and relief flooded through his veins.

Pulling the towel over his lap, it wasn’t thick enough to obscure his hard cock, and Lance’s eyes were drawn to it.

“Eager, I like it.” Lance sat down next to him on the bed, his body resting next to Max’s, but it wasn’t enough.

“I’ve missed you.” They were words Max never thought he’d find himself saying, but it was the truth, and he was beyond playing games, all he wanted was Lance.

Max leant in for a kiss, trembling as he waited for Lance to push him away, but that moment never came, just soft lips comforting him as Max soaked up the attention.

“Lie out on the bed for me.” Lance’s smile made Max feel safe and loved, and he knew that he was grinning like an idiot.

Max rushed to lay face down, out of habit more than anything else, and the rustle of clothes as Lance got undressed sent his mind into overdrive, his hard cock leaking in anticipation.

Lance’s lips were like fire as he kissed his way up his back, making him gasp and moan from the lightest of touches, and then Lance whispered into his ear, his warm breath arousing.

“Have you been a good boy?”

“I have.” Max rutted against the duvet, the soft cotton stroking his aching cock, and Lance didn’t speak until he was still.

“I’m proud of you.”

Max loved the praise, and he was on the verge of coming just from Lance’s voice.

He took a deep breath, determined not to come until he was allowed to, but Lance wasn’t making it easy for him.

Slick fingers were circling his hole, waiting for him to relax, and he buried his face against the pillow, spreading his legs wider as he let Lance take control.

“You look gorgeous like this.”

Max groaned as Lance’s finger slid inside him, he felt his muscles tense, and he knew that he wasn’t going to last long with Lance brushing against the spot that left him seeing stars.

“More.”

“Patience.” Lance’s voice was little more than a whisper, and Max felt the urge to be close to Lance, to be able to gaze into his eyes as they made love.

“I want to see you.”

Lance lay out next to him, patting his thighs as Max moved to straddle him, and his eyes fell shut as he sank down on to Lance’s thick cock, filling him to the hilt as he adjusted to the stretch.

Max had missed the intimacy, and he felt tears bubbling over, the emotion overwhelming as he tried to say the words that he’d been waiting to say for a long time.

“I...”

Lance kissed away his tears, his hips gently rocking as he stroked Max’s back, comforting him until he opened his eyes.

“I love you too.” Lance’s smile had Max grinning, and Max felt his heart skip a beat. He leant in for a kiss, mumbling the words ‘I love you’ against Lance’s lips as he started to ride him, his frustration growing as he rushed towards his climax.

Max’s cock was throbbing, trailing precome over Lance’s rock hard abs, and he was panting as he felt his muscles tense, his body shaking as he bit his lip, desperately trying not to come before Lance said the magic words.

“Come for me.”

Max came untouched, white spots floating in his vision as Lance held him tight, showering him with tiny kisses as the aftershocks rippled through them.

It was bliss, and he cuddled in close, wishing that he could sleep like this, with Lance still inside him.

And then Lance said something Max hadn’t expected.

“Would you like to spend New Year with me?”

Max froze, clenching tight around Lance’s half hard cock, squeezing him out and making them both gasp at the loss.

“I...”

“You don’t have to.”

Max sat back, gazing into Lance’s deep brown eyes as he smiled.

“I’d love to.”

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
